


Glitters

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Kpop Writers Events [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But also, Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, can be read as, glitters, that's completely irrelevant though, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: “I think I’m empty,” he announces, and it feels way more embarrassing than it should be, considering it’s just him and Minho but it still paints his cheeks crimson red. It’s probably the stupidly cute smirk plastered to Minho’s face. “Thank you.”Written for our discord server's prompt week~Thursday: Glitters | "I agree this is the worst decision you've made. But I love you all the same."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop Writers Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint hard enough, this could be read as the second part to Butterflies, therefore hinting an established relationship. However, you can read it standalone! Even if, please check out my latest Jisung appreciation drabble!

This was a stupid idea.

Damn, the worst idea in weeks – though he can’t really prove it as his record of problems and backfiring plans has been steadily growing longer ever since meeting Felix in high school.

This one, though, came from his own mind, and that’s probably the catch – he should have had someone wiser to keep an eye on him than his own persona, and the reluctancy of reaching out to either of his friends should have been enough of a warning. He suspected ending up in similar circumstances to… _these_.

A warm palm presses insistently to his back, helping him through the last cough before settling onto comforting rubs. Everywhere it reaches, Jisung feels warmth spread through his skin. There’s also a heartfelt laugh coming from the same direction, and he hates that it spreads the same warmth inside of his stomach.

“I think I’m empty,” he announces, and it feels way more embarrassing than it should be, considering it’s just him and Minho but it still paints his cheeks crimson red. It’s probably the stupidly cute smirk plastered to Minho’s face. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Minho answers nonchalantly, then erupts into another set of giggles before reaching up to Jisung’s hair. Right, another sensation his body seems to be responding to viscerally, leaning into his touch without thinking twice.

He tries not to smile along when Minho retreats his hand, now covered in pink glitters – he almost brings it up to Jisung’s face, then remembers what happened not that long ago and lets it fall into his lap.

There’s a moment of silence when they both look into each other’s eyes. Jisung searches for any sign of annoyance, while Minho’s mind probably races a mile a minute, still stuck on the unfortunate incident. Jisung tries to gulp the guilt down, hiding his face in the glass of water Minho has brought him just minutes ago while he was still coughing out glitters.

“You’re lucky I was around,” Minho speaks up, his eyes serious. “What were you even thinking?”

“Honestly, not much,” he shrugs. That isn’t quite the truth since he’s had this idea in mind for _weeks,_ but he was too much of a scaredy-cat – or rather, too embarrassed to buy the set of glitters without looking like a complete idiot. But he’s bought worse things before, so he’s collected courage eventually.

And yeah, his non-existential skills with make-up should have been another thing to save him from himself but he’s seen and _felt_ Hyunjin paint his face dozen times. _It couldn’t be that hard, right?_

It is that hard, unfortunately. Jisung should have known better, really – it was a stupid idea all along, but he’s had a goal in his mind, and it would have been worth it.

“Sung, you could have asked me for help,” Minho insists, eyeing his own sparkling hand. “I know how to apply make-up; I’ve worn these before.”

Jisung’s cheeks burn hotter, and he purses his lips without meaning to. Now, Minho will easily guess that his silence is purposeful, but his brain is short-circuiting; has probably done so even before he got himself into this situation.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” he admits, scratching his neck, then regretting it immediately when his hand touches the itchy powder that has settled around his head, and apparently behind his shirt. The incident was quite, uh, vivid. Explosive. “I thought it couldn’t be so hard.”

“Well, finding you choking on glitter was very surprising, but I doubt that was your intention. And I’m not sure I want to know, honestly,” Minho trails off, “but if you still want to try, let me do it.”

That’s not the point, and yet he finds himself nodding.

“Good,” Minho nods only once, and then his lips turn upwards into a teasing grin, “I’ll make you look pretty.”

“I already am pretty,” Jisung shoots back on instinct, though his stomach fills with butterflies at those words – it’s a backhanded compliment, or maybe a front-handed since it’s yet to come. The butterfly jar refills once more when Minho giggles at his response, a little late to process his words.

“Yeah, you are,” Minho agrees, an almost inaudible mumble half muted by the sounds of him standing up, brushing his knees, and wandering off, taking Jisung’s empty glass with him as a distraction.

“You won’t scold me, then?” he inquires, following Minho into their kitchen only to be shooed into the direction of their bathroom with a silent _stop spilling glitters everywhere._ He wants to protest but Minho follows right after him, hand coming to rest on his back.

“I agree this is the worst decision you’ve made,” the older admits, fighting another set of giggles that only trigger Jisung’s feelings to bubble up, “okay, maybe _one_ of the worst decisions. But I love you all the same.”

And then it’s spilling out entirely in the form of a silent squeal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this silly excuse for making Jisung blush


End file.
